Echo
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: A terrible fall has happened in the wizarding world the boy who lived has died and yet why is there still a acceptance letter at Hogwarts "Hello Headmaster"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The death of Harry

It had been a regular Tuesday for Harry he had went to Kindergarten tried his best to dodge Dudley and his friends throughout the day and had been picked up by aunt Petunia who had stated that they were going shopping if only she knew what was about to happen

The day before~leaky cauldron

"I'm telling you I saw Harry Potter it was a couple of days ago check I shook his hand in a muggle apartment store" someone stated in the corner of the room where we could see a thin Wizard talking to someone mostly hidden in shadows

"So you're telling me that the boy who lived doesn't have any kind of protection outside his home dear sir" the tall man asked as he pulled his sleeves up

"Huh I guess you can say that but I'm sure there's some kind of protection on him" the thin potter seeker stated as the other man went deep in thought

"Hmm yes I suppose so and what store was the boy who lived in" the dark figure seemed to lean forward

"Why the super market in little whinging of course" the potter seeker said smiling

"Hm yes thank you Obliviate" the shadowed figure said causing the potter seeker to slump forward as he forgot about where he had seen Potter and this conversation

"Well then thank you for your time" the shadowed man said as he got up but as he did so his sleeve caught slightly showing a faded tattoo on his arm before it quickly disappeared

"Heh darn sleeves I'm going to have to get used to them though" the Death eater stated as he walked out of the building and taking care he aspirated outside little whinging then walked in heading straight towards where he could see a muggle store and thanks to the fact that he didn't use magic inside little whinging no one not even the great albus Dumbledore knew he was there

"Now to kill the brat that lived"

Back with Harry the next day

He didn't know how it happened or what really happened he had just told a man his name and suddenly there was screams yelling and strange lights going all over the place and after the strange man had sent out a green light from a stick at his aunt that caused her to fall over there was a crack and suddenly more people appeared and Harry's young 5 year old mind couldn't tell what was happening as lights flew around him he watched as Dudley ran as several people in robes rushed the man he had talked too

"Fawkes get Harry out of here" a old man's voice rang before Harry felt talons close quickly around his arm and looking up he found a large red bird holding onto him before it started to catch fire

"No Avada Kedavra" a voice rang and it was like time slowed down as Harry watched his form start to burn from the bird and a green light head straight for him then it hit right as he was almost gone and he screamed he thrashed "it hurts it _hurts~_ Harry screamed thrashing against the bird then everything went white

Dumbledore had felt the wards scream as the death eater fired his first spell and had instantly sent a emergency patronus to the ministry before having Fawkes transport him to the area where the spell was cast and seeing the unconscious form of Petunia Dursley he attacked foreign spell after spell at the wizard who did his best to dodge or fire back his spells then Albus had ordered Fawkes to take Harry away from the battle when the Aurors had gotten there but then that man had fired the killing curse at them at first everyone paused not knowing and fearing what would happen then the screaming started and Fawkes signature flame teleportation didn't vanish it got brighter and brighter then with a resounding boom the light vanished sending a powerful blast that most had compared to a nukes aftereffects that had knocked everyone in a full 100 miles out cold only Dumbledore was left standing only barely and he watched as Fawkes burst out of the soot that he and Harry had been but know there was no boy who lived anywhere to be found

With Harry

It was so cold yet it felt like he was surrounded by fire

-wow wait a minute what the heck are you doing here- some typed no they said that didn't they

~I I don't know I was~ Harry was saying till he paused what did happen I was ripped apart by a combination of a Phobic fire and Death curse wow wait how did I know that

-huh simple it looks like you become omnipresent well kid welcome to a life where you get to know everything- Ghostthefox typed

~wait so you're telling me that I know everything right now~ Harry stated

-yep also you got a new look here check it out- Ghost said as a mirror appeared in front of Harry and it was only then that Harry realized that he was standing on a white floor full of text with green and black walls surrounding him and it was only then that he looked up and froze there was someone staring back down at him as their eyes read the words at his feet what was going on wh-wait that's a creator they are a race of humans that think that their just writing stories and such when in actuality their writing down the other dimensions history's this creator was currently reading his history underneath the website known as and with the title Echo.

Harry paused for a good long time Okay that literally made him feel small very small and that was before he looked in the mirror and saw his new look he was still 5 but now he seemed to be bleached because he was in black and white his hair was a dark black with a few small lines of white to tell him where the strands of his hair was while his skin was as white as snow and his clothes were now extremely small robes that were pitch black but what really drew his attention was his face the scar that he now knew came from Voldemort or rather Tom Riddle and used to be a Horcrux it was a pitch black on his white skin along with his glasses that now seemed to be just big enough that people would be able to see the skin around his eyes and his eyes were almost pitch black with the only actual color of a bit of green which surprised him a bit but hey at least he still had some color then he noticed his black eyebrows and the black line that was now his mouth and strangely enough there was only a small black line and a feeling of where his nose was all in all it looked like he could've been drawn by anyone

-hey that's not a bad idea anyone want to try and draw Echo here- Ghost said and instantly Harry agreed with the name change and became Echo

~Well you could try drawing me Ghost~ Echo stated glaring up at his author

-yeah sure if you want your head to be too big I'm not that good at drawing people although give me an image and I can change it into what I need-

~Yeah yeah well I guess I better get used to being able to know everything in the Harry Potter universes speaking of which can you 'readers' talk to me please so I don't get bored~ Echo asked looking toward you

-why you can go back into the story and have some fun after all you are literally everywhere now-

As Echo slowly processed this a smile split across his face that showed his pure white teeth it was a smile worthy of a marauder speaking of Marauders

~that also means I can help Sirius and Remus~ Echo said as he slowly disappeared

-well see you Echo oh also here's a song for you I might send others-

And before he disappeared completely a see through disc appeared in front of him that instantly zoomed into him as he disappeared

-well next chapter should be fun haha also can you guys talk to Echo I think the little guy would like the attention also sorry for the long wait I have literally no Wi-Fi and I was barley able to send out this chapter so my updates timing will be completely blown apart so sorry but updates will be really slow-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Time Skip my style

Echo slowly appeared on a sidewalk somewhere in Europe and before he could even take a step something buzzed in his robes pocket and taking it out he found a phone that had the internet open to a review page a Echo Review page

~oh hey I already have Reviews huh I haven't even started my story yet~ Echo said tilting his head before shrugging and looking up

~thank you readers~ Echo said smiling before reading the first Review

firesage101  
oh dear that is probably not a good thing because Echo now knows what things have happened that will get a lot of problems down the road.

Hi Echo, hope you can keep your spirit up.

~Hi firesage and about the knowing things that have happened huh I only know the basics wait why is that~ Echo asked

-probably so you would still have to figure some things out so in other words imagine it like this Echo knows everything from the point of his transition from Harry to Echo and the only reason he knows some stuff about the past is through listening to the people from his dimension and others-

~oh thanks Ghost okay so what's next~ Echo said looking at the next Review

Jostanos  
*smiling warmly* It has been awhile, Ghost. Welcome back !  
-thank you and glad to be back even if it's only on my phone-  
hmm.. questions for Echo...  
~yes please~  
Matsuo: *raises his hand excitedly* I got one! I got one! *ahem* Can Echo's echos be used for echo location?  
~oh no I don't think so in fact I don't think I have lungs or a voice box any more so nothing to make echo although now I'm wondering how I'm talking also hello Matsuo~  
*blinks then chuckles* I was going to ask that.

~he beat you to it then~ smirks  
Matsuo: Beat ya to it! *eye smiles*  
*mutters under breath* cheeky brat.  
Matsuo: You know it! hee! *cheeky grin*

*sighs* Anyway...

1) What powers (besides the obvious) do you have now?

~oh well I am literally everywhere in other words I am both right here talking to you and in Antarctica running from a baby polar bear~  
2) How/when may you interact with your alternate selves?

~at any time although I think I'll wait a bit so I can figure what the other decisions are like first~  
3) A certain 'DUMB White Bee' is going to have the shock of his life! XD *points to the summary* Is Fawkes now your familiar/Guardian?

~huh I don't think so if anything I think he would more be sad around after all none of you guys know what happened to my body heh let's just say it's going to take a while for them to find all the pieces shivers~

~and finally the first Review we got~ Echo said looking at his phone before he burst out laughing

Gaming Princess Luna  
Was the song ECHO

-blushes yes-

~haha someone got it first thing~

~speaking of which I should probably start the song while I'm exploring~ Echo stated still smirking as he started Echo remixed version by the living tombstone

 **The clock stopped ticking forever ago**

Slowly Echo stretches before trying his ability and looking across the dimension till he heard something **  
How long have I been up? I don't know  
I can't get a grip, but I can't let go  
There wasn't anything to hold onto, though  
**That's when he spotted what he heard somewhere in London at a school there was a little 5 year old girl being bullied by older kids and it looked like her books were lying scattered across the floor as she tried to pick them up **  
Why can't I see  
Why can't I see  
All the colors  
That you see?  
Please can I be  
Please can I be  
Colorful and free?  
**Echo watched as one of the older kids reached out and kicked a book into the girl's face this caused the small being to get pissed as he slammed forward to that place and made himself visible enough to ball up his fist **  
What the hell's going on?**

Slam one bully down **  
Can someone tell me please**

*slam **  
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV  
** As the last one falls Eccho leaned down and held out his hand for the girl to grab no not the girl

"Huh hey I'm Hermione" Hermione said looking at Echo who smirked as he disappeared of to find more people leaving Hermione looking everywhere **  
I'm black, then I'm white  
No! Something isn't right!  
My enemy's invisible  
I don't know how to fight  
**As Echo became visible again he found himself in the backyard of a house with a 5 year old boy whimpering as a spider crawled towards him and with some force Harry crushed the spider making the redhead no Ron look up at him as he left with a smile **  
The trembling fear  
Is more than I can take**

Then he found a boy that was carefully tending a garden and as Echo appeared beside the 5 year old he smiled as the other child jumped

~hey want to be friends I'm Echo~

"I'm Neville" **  
When I'm up against  
The echo in the mirror  
ECHO!**

Time Skip

2 years later

 **ECHO!**

 **I'm going to burn my house down**

 **into an ugly black**

Echo is seen dumbing water on Fred and George with Ron

 **I'm going to run away now and never look back**

Echo is now following Hermione as she reads both smiling

 **I'm going to burn my house down into an ugly black**

Echo is now helping Neville put together a small green house away from his house

 **I'm going to run away now and never look back**

Echo is now in the USA helping other kids

 **I'm going to burn my house down into an ugly black**

Africa

 **I'm going to run away now and never look back**

Japan

 **I'm going to burn my house down into an ugly black**

China

 **I'm going to run away now and never look back**

Russia

Then Echo appears on a swing set looking up smiling as he sings

 **I'm going to burn my house down and never look back**

 **and never look back  
** Then he stares straight at you

 **AND NEVER LOOK BACK**

then we see Hermione singing

 **What the hell's going on?  
Can someone tell me please  
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV  
**Ron and Ginny **  
I'm black, then I'm white  
No! Something isn't right!  
My enemy's invisible  
I don't know how to fight  
**The twins

 **What the hell's going on?  
Can someone tell me please  
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV  
**Neville **  
I'm black, then I'm white  
No! Something isn't right!  
My enemy's invisible  
I don't know how to fight  
**Echo appears inside a house and leaves a potion silently as Remus smirked and sings the song

 **The trembling fear  
Is more than I can take  
When I'm up against  
The echo in the mirror**

Sirius smiles as yet another day goes by and the dementors aren't going near his cell as he whispers the lyrics

 **The trembling fear  
Is more than I can take  
When I'm up against  
The echo in the mirror**

Every child in the world

 **The trembling fear  
Is more than I can take  
When I'm up against  
The echo in the mirror**

 **ECHOOO!**

Now it's time for Hogwarts and Echo appears smiling at the readers

~ well I hope you liked that I know I did those years were fun reading with Hermione playing pranks with Ron although it didn't mention all my friends I mean I did hang out with Draco some and also no none of them know that I'm Harry Potter neck most of my friends think I'm there imaginary friend but hey I don't mind well see you readers later in the next chapter bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Friends

We find ourselves in a library as we watch Echo jump up into a big red plush chair that caused his legs to swing as he set in it and after looking around Echo quickly pulled out his phone and checked the story reviews

~hmm okay let's see here~ Echo said looking at the first Review then he blushed lightly

Korin Dragoon  
Cute

Then looking up at the readers with his legs swinging Echo smiled

~thank you Korin~

-why do I suddenly feel like a every female reader and a few guys are now wanting Echo plush dolls- Ghost

~okay who's next~ Echo said after he glared up at Ghost for that interruption with a pout

firesage101  
hope that your friends stay your friends Echo. Are you going to prank Dumbledore big time?

~oh don't worry if my friends even think of betraying me I'll know and as for Dumbledore I might later right now he thinks I'm dead which I am technically and if I start popping up randomly I might make him sad and sad people do bad things~ Echo said frowning

"Echo who are you talking to" Hermione asked coming up to her imaginary friend while carrying several books

~no one Hermione woo did you get that adventure story I like so much~ Echo asked smiling as he jumped off the chair and rushing towards the bushy haired girl who smiled while rolling her eyes

"Of course I did I also brought my math book, the English text for class, and I'm already starting next year's lessons" Hermione said while Echo just shook his head why Hermione got her next year's lesson plan he would never know although he did smirk

~Well I wouldn't get to ahead of yourself into that after all you never know maybe another school will say send you a letter and ask for you to join~ Echo said smirking as Hermione raised her eyebrow before shrugging and after both got repositioned on the chair Hermione opened the book and started reading aloud to both of them and while she did that Echo listened with half a ear, while half across the country Ron slammed open his bedroom door covered in a green slime from one of the twins pranks

~wow the Twins got you good~ Echo stated jumping down from the desk chair in the room and seeing as Ron was used to finding his imaginary friend everywhere he didn't even blink

"Yeah I know huh I can't wait till Hogwarts then I won't be the only one those two can send their pranks after" Ron said shaking his head and causing some slime to land on his carpeted floor before he headed to the bath while downstairs Echo smirked at the twins as they high fived

~you two do know that it would have been funnier if the gel changed colors~ Echo said smirking as Molly passed right past him not even seeing the entity

"Yeah we know we were actually working on it when Ron strolled in it was actually for Percy hehe" Fred whispered while George smirked

~well then I'd tell that to Ron he might be able to help next time~ Echo said causing both teens to smirk and rush up stairs while Echo walked into the living room and changing around who could see him after a quick thought then he smiled over at Ginny

~hey Gin you having fun~ Echo asked hopping up in the chair beside the girl then he groaned lightly at the book in her hand

"What oh come on Echo I know it's fiction" Ginny said as she waved the Harry Potter adventure novel which if Echo had heat vision would have been burned years ago

~fine fine I want say it but you might find a surprise from your brothers this year~ Echo said smirking then hearing Miss Weasley yell out that dinner was ready Echo smiled as Ginny ran past him and he followed

While deep under ground outside a ministry meeting Echo frowned beside Draco as Lucius Malfoy was once again talking to the minister

~hey want to play a game Draco~ Echo asked and seeing the platinum haired boy look towards him and smirk Echo nodded before walking forward and looking at the secretary a woman that truthfully Echo didn't like, one Dolores Umbridge and Echo had just the prank for her and after moving around the toad like woman he reached over and with Draco being the only one that could see him and with care Echo reached over his hand passing right in front of Umbridge's face and as she was reading Echo struck forward quickly turning the page with a flourish causing the woman to jump back

"What the" Umbridge said looking around and only spotting Draco as he pretended to look over the magazines she shrugged and after a bit flipped the book back a bit to her previous page and as she let go of the book Echo reached forward and snatched it and while making the pages flap he sent the book flying around while in actuality he was carrying the book but only Draco who was smirking and barely holding back laughter saw him as Umbridge in surprise jumped up pulling out her wand and after seeing her book fly around a bit in confusion she accio'd it back and smiling Echo left her alone as he walked back towards Draco who smiled

"Thanks Echo it was getting boring" Draco said smiling as they watched his father come out and take Draco with him and unknowingly Echo followed he might not like Mr. Malfoy but he could watch Draco's back and hopefully keep him from harm

And quickly going up out of the underground ministry we find ourselves outside the Longbottom manor and quickly finding the greenhouse Neville was smiling as he put his new night flowers in and it was lucky that they could grow by themselves and as he was starting to fill in the dirt another pair of hands joined him as Echo appeared on the opposite side of the table

~Hey Neville what do you think Hogwarts will be like~ Echo asked smiling at the shy boy who shrugged

"Hopefully it will be fun" Neville said smiling before both fell into silence just enjoying each other's company as they worked on Neville's greenhouse to make sure nothing died while he was gone

In a lonely house on the outskirts of a town a young silver eyed girl was softly humming to herself as she read a book upside down

~Hey Luna what's ya reading~ Echo asked smirking as he appeared beside the 10 year old who hummed

"I'm just reading Daddy's latest book it hasn't been published yet" Luna said smiling at Echo as he smiled back he really liked Luna mostly because of her own special abilities

" you will come visit me while you're at Hogwarts right Echo and you won't lose yourself as Harry Potter" Luna asked frowning as Echo smirked Yep that was what he liked about Luna whereas everyone else had thought he was a imaginary friend from the start she had in under 2 days figured him out and knew what he was

~Don't worry Luna I couldn't ever forget you also Ghost sends his best wishes~ Echo said smirking as Luna happily hugged him

"thank you Ghost especially about the fact that I'm one of your favorite characters" Luna said smirking

-heh true mostly because you remind me of a more vocal version of myself and don't you dare lose that craziness about you- Ghost

And quickly Echo retold Ghosts message which just caused Luna to smile brighter before she went back to her book and started to tell Echo some of the stuff in it

"Oh also send my hope to meet your uncles Echo please" Luna begged giving the small being a puppy dog look which Echo instantly caved on

While elsewhere in the cold and desolate island known as Azkaban for miles around the dark cloaked beings known as Dementors circled the cells driving those inside mad well all but one

~Padfoot~ Echo happily cheered as he rushed towards his godfather and instantly snuggled into the underfeed man's arms as the man happily smiled

"Echo it's good to see you squirt" Sirius said smiling as he watches a Demented try to take the happiness in his cell only to be pushed away by Echo's magic which was covering the cell doors making it impossible for the Dementors to get him and what's more all the guards saw was a broken man

"So from what I can tell by the stars and the moon along side your info it's about the time of year for your first Hogwarts year" Sirius said happily tickling the small being oh he knew about Harry's death/ rebirth as Echo but truthfully he didn't really care as long as he had his little prongslet in his arms he didn't care what he was

~Yep although I think the hat will have a hard time with me though~ Echo stated which caused Sirius to nod

"True you have the braver of a Gryffindor for even being in this place willingly, you also have a large thirst of knowledge thanks to the fact that you literally hear everything" Sirius said before he tickled Echo lightly making him giggle

"Even a old dogs plans on pranking a certain being" Sirius said smirking as Echo giggled

"You're also loyal to several and will do anything for good people free of charge even if it means having several pieces of yourself crowding in one spot" Sirius said looking at the gate to his cell

"And finally your manipulative enough that you got a old dog to be tricked out of his depression" Sirius said smiling widely

"Well all are good qualities I honestly don't care what house you go to but maybe Slytherin just to see Snape's shocked face as he dropped into a faint from shock" Sirius said laughing and all the while Echo smiled as he talked to one of his in all but blood uncle telling jokes and retelling tales of what the Weasley twins had been up too and as Sirius's eyes gleamed with laughter and joy Echo couldn't help but be happy even more so because of what was happening half across the country

~Come on Moony this way~ Echo yelled smiling as he dragged his werewolf uncle down Diagon Alley with Remus right behind him as they got his needed school supplies which he knew thanks to having seen the list from Mcgonnigal before she had even put it inside the letters which would be sent off tomorrow seeing as they were still being written so he was getting a head start in getting his supplies although he already had most of the list checked off like the robes seeing as his never got damaged or dirty so after getting his money from the bank 'it was a great idea to talk to the goblins first thing after he became Echo and that also added Echo as friends to the Goblin nation and if at times the Goblins happened to know some stuff they shouldn't ahead of time Echo didn't have any short of connection to that wink wink

So quickly the pair got Echo's chest which had an almost limitless space inside it which they quickly put any further items they bought inside and luckily it had a feather light charm on it so after carefully putting his potions items inside a compartment and his books inside another Echo quickly shut the trunk and let his uncle carry it as they walked to their last destination

"So Echo happy you're finally going to Hogwarts" Remus asked smiling at the child who smiled back jumping

`Of course uncle Moony I can't wait to learn actual magic and actually get some of my friends to meet each other~ Echo said smiling which was quickly copied by his uncle who lead the child to Ollivanders and once they were inside Echo froze something wasn't right here and he soon figured it out this place felt like his room the area where he first became Echo and he soon figured out why when he came face to face with the wand maker he hadn't seen him sneaking up behind him and what's more he couldn't see anything in this building but what was right in front of his own two eyes which meant only one thing

`Hello Mr. Ollivander I didn't know you were a Creator~ Echo stated his almost constant smile dropping into a emotionless mask as the old man smiled all the while Remus stared at both of them mostly at Echo in surprise as he realized that he hadn't ever seen his nephew frown or for that matter not smiling even if it was a sad smile like when he had told Remus about his death and rebirth or when he told him about Sirius being innocent but seeing the frown on Echo's face instantly made Remus realize that Echo was very good at hiding

"Hmm yes and I wasn't expecting you to be an omnipresent being hmm this will make it hard for you to control your wand" Ollivander stated walking away and almost instantly walking back with a box which he handed to Echo

"Here this was the wand you were supposed to be attached too you still might be but there is the problem that you won't be able to attach yourself to it seeing as you are scattered" Ollivander said as Echo pulled out the wand

"It's the brother of Voldemort's as I'm sure you know but the problem is that without all of your being in one place it won't connect to you fully" Ollivander muttered as he stared down at Echo who was already twirling his wand as it let out grey sparks before he paused and then reaching upwards he pulled out a single hair

~So why don't we split the wand as well~ Echo stated holding out his hair with his smirk back in place as Ollivander smirk widened

"Ah Ghost is right you are a very creative being I can't wait to see what you and Ghost do with your ability hmm" Ollivander said before he with a twist of Echo's wand and his hair there was a flash and suddenly the wand was completely black and seemed to fizz before it slammed into Echo's hand as it also glitches out as each and every part of Echo got the wand and instantly hid it from those around them and as Echo walked out talking with Moony Echo smiled as he looked over at where he could see Draco walking out of the book store talking to Echo and instantly both pieces of Echo sent a single glance at each other and smirked this made both Draco and Remus look at where Echo was looking and for just a moment both Echo's were visible to both Draco and Remus that is till Echo smiled then it was back to normal for both parties with there only being one Echo at a time

~so what do you think about my friend Draco Uncle Moony I've been trying to help him out when his father isn't around~ Echo stated smirking and slowly Remus joined Echo's smirk as the two walked out of Diagon Alley all the while Draco was wondering if his imaginary Friend was really that

While at Hogwarts Echo watched smirking as Professor Mcgonagall raced towards the Headmaster's room with a letter and as he read the letter Echo watched as Albus Dumbledore almost went to shock because this letter was for one Harry 'Echo' James Potter location EVERYWHERE and before both Minerva's and Albus's eyes the letter was picked up by a small figure who smiled at the two before he disappeared leaving on a few words

~thank you Headmaster I accept~ then Echo was invisible as he watched the two and as his other pieces told Remus who smirked, Sirius who out right laughed at the prank and Luna who smiled at Echo

Echo could only smile as he sat back on a swing in a park as he looked over to a nearby cemetery where he could see three tombstones

Lily Potter nee Evans, James Potter, and Harry Potter the boy who lived and Echo smirked as he looked to the readers and waved as he looked at another CD Ghost had sent him this one would be interesting if Ghost was right about what was coming heh after all

~I always wanted a brother~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Hogwarts

Echo smiled as he looked towards the Train that would take him to Hogwarts as several different pieces of himself was walking around the place as students started boarding the train although this one was invisible to all as he pulled out his phone to look at his new reviews

Jostanos

Matsuo: Am I your new 'brother', Echo? Granted.. I am a GinTie Ryusune..

~Matsuo it's good to hear from you again and as for your question maybe if you want to be but I wasn't talking about you in the last Chapter let's just say Ghost has heard some plans for the future and gave me a warning ahead of time said plan might not happen but it also might~ Echo stated smirking at Matsuo through the internet

firesage101

that was AWESOME. I hope you can do more pranks. can't wait for more

~Hey Firesage101 welcome back to the Reviews and as for me pranking I might do a bit more in fact you can in some way state that what I'm about to do would count as a prank~ Echo stated before he looked up the last of his friends had arrived as he walked beside Ron over towards the train and instantly all the Echos in the area smirked

~it's time for the fun to begin~ Echo whispered as he disappeared

Inside the Train

"Huh Echo where are you leading me" Draco asked as he was lead through the train by Echo who was smiling widely

~come on Draco I want you to meet some friends of mine~ Echo stated smiling as he tugged the blonde forward just in time for him to see two other people seemingly stumble into each other on the other side of the corridor he was in, one was a bushy haired girl who seemed to be looking around in wonder probably a Muggleborn in that case, while the other seemed to be a shy kid with short brown hair although this one he instantly recognized from the papers as one Neville Longbottom and as soon as he noticed them they noticed him

"Oh huh hey there" the girl Hermione said shyly towards Draco as Neville scooted a bit behind the girl then the group heard a cry as someone opened a door in the middle of the corridor

"Fine fine although I don't know why you want me to" Ron was saying till he noticed the group just standing there outside his door

~ask if you can join his room/ask if they would like to join you~ Echo whispered to each of them and instantly they all asked at the same time causing them to look at each other weirdly before they all shuffled into the room the three that were outside dragging in their trunks

"Okay so who else is starting to realize that something strange is going on here" Draco stated as Ron closed the door

"Huh yeah maybe by the way I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione stated holding out her hand which Draco took into his own and kissed

"I'm Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy throne" Draco stated as Hermione blushed a bit before Draco turned to Ron

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron stated now giving the blond haired boy a glance which also caused Draco to give him one too

~heh I'm going to have to watch those two~ Echo muttered invisibly before he nudged Neville giving him a smile to relax him

"Huh I'm Neville L-Longbottom" Neville stated shyly and he seemed to curl inwards when the others looked towards him

"Well it's nice to meet you Neville" Hermione stated smiling at the boy who smiled back as Ron smirked and shook the other boys hand

And as they got along Echo was already ahead of them and was at the school where three teachers were looking over the student list one of which was both pleased and annoyed about one student

"Well at least he's alive it's a miracle really" Minerva stated as she was looking over the list of students

"Yes it is although I am wondering how he survived at all" Albus asked looking at the name they were talking about one Harry 'Echo' Potter

~well I could tell you three ahead of time before the rest of the students get here~ a voice broke the threes musings as Severus swung around aiming his wand only to freeze at the small black and white 5 year old in front of him

~Hello Sevi it's nice to finally meet you and well I say that but I already know everything about you I guess I should be saying it's nice to finally meet you face to face~ Echo stated smiling at the potions professor who stared at the 'child'

"And how is it that you know everything about me" Severus asked as his fellow teachers drew their wands

~that deals with what I am now and before you ask no I'm not human anymore I'm something much more powerful although said power has its huh drawbacks either way I'm here to answer any questions you three have~ Echo stated as he kept a ear on his friends on the train

"Well then here's my first one if you're not human what are you" Albus asked looking over the apparition

~I am an Omnipresent being which most gain that class by either being a god or in my case having their soul practically ripped to shreds and spread across the multiverse~ Echo stated causing the three to tense up and stare at him

~in fact it's thanks to this that I know so much I am literally in every breath of air you're breathing, I'm the air breathing across the backs of your necks and much more~ Echo stated almost emotionally before he grinned which worried them

~which helps big time for planning pranks~ Echo stated as they all heard something click then above them several pounds of flour and eggs fell dosed them leaving them a powdery mess as Echo was left laughing happily as the three teachers stared at him

"Why you little" Severus growled fighting hard against the smirk on his face at the sight of Minerva glaring at the laughing child while she was covered in Flour

~Hahaha I'm heh I'm sorry it was too good of chance besides what did you expect I am the son of a marauder and one Lily Evans~ Echo stated grinning

"Hehe yes indeed we should watch out for that but I most ask how is it that you became this way" Albus asked ignoring the flour coating his beard as Echo sat up

~it was the mixture of the killing curse and the Phoenix fire, one being a bringer of death and the other the ability to bring to life and well it kinda scattered me which reminds me we're going to have to cut this short because the train is stopping and I don't want to distract you guys from them but if you have anymore questions just call my name and I'll reappear after all I will always be there~ Echo stated smiling as he slowly vanished

~oh wait and one last thing you might want to call my name last I want to surprise my friends and its Echo now~ Echo stated before he fully disappeared right as the other teachers started to walk in and instantly Severus had the flour disappear with a wave of his wand before the three looked at each other

"Well the next couple of years should be interesting" Albus stated with a smile and his two friends had to agree

* * *

Okay there we go the next chapter will be the shorting although I had been planning that for this chapter but I decided against it when I had a great idea of how to introduce the Wizarding world to Echo which will be seen in the next chapter although I do have a bit of a Cameo or rather a idea for another story

* * *

Harry Williams

It was a dark and spooky night on this all hallows eve as a group of kids and one teenager walked to house to house when one of the kids started looking around worriedly

"Hey where's Harry" she asked making the teenager look up and around

"Heh I don't know and looks like his sis is gone too huh they're probably going to" the babysitter got no further before to dark shadows jumped out at them with mouths gaping wide, one had extremely long hair that almost reached to her toes as black and white eyes stared at them from beneath raven locks, while the other had shorter hair that was still long for a boy it covered his eyes but showed off his sharp teeth and his pale skin as his pitch black eyes gained a green and red light to them

"Aah Harry, Erma not cool you two" Felicia growled playfully before she rubbed the two demon spawns on the head causing the darkness to die out of Harry's eyes

"Heh you got admit we scared you" Harry stated smiling as he stopped floating off the ground and his sister joined him while pulling back her hair to show her completely black eye with only a single white dot to show where she was looking

"Haha that was so cool" there friends intoned as they started walking again but Harry paused as Echo appeared beside him and both turned to the readers

"Surprise and Happy Halloween~ they entoaned grinning before Harry muttered frowning

"Even if it's 4 days late"

~and we hope you like Ghost's latest idea and for more information about it please check out Brandon Santiago's Erma comic series it is awesome and we think you guys would like it so till next time" They said as Echo vanished and Harry continued on trick or treating.

* * *

S


	5. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The sorting

(And Ghost's return to writing)

Echo watched smiling as his friends slowly got along Neville and Hermione over a book about herbology and Ron and Draco over quidditch and as the train slowed and the group of four plus one walked out of the train and followed a giant of a man that Echo stated was a half giant to the boats before finally seeing Hogwarts and Echo smiled after all he had to admit Hogwarts was beautiful then he sat up as he felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone as he continued to watch his classmates cross the lake

~okay lets see here~ Echo muttered looking at his new reviews

Wishfull-star  
that was a great chapter and I can't wait for more:)

~thank you wishful-star for reviewing and I agree I had fun last chapter~ Echo stated smiling

Jostanos  
Matsuo: *shakes his head and sighs with a slight grin* Sirius-ly? Only Eggs and Flour, Echo? Why not add some Chocolate Chips, PB&J, or Maple Syrup to it?  
~hey I only had a limited amount of time Especially seeing I was also the one distracting them as I made the prank trap at the same time while I was also watching the trains progress now if they had been there earlier than I could have gotten a lot more creative~ Echo stated pouting  
Jostanos (Me): Echo probably had a limited amount of time to pull the prank before the train arrived, Mat.  
~yep that's just what I said also I just realized Matsuo that was a Sirius pun you just used~ Echo stated smirking  
Matsuo: oh. Well... Maybe next time Echo may be able to..to.. dumpabucketofshavingcreamontheterrortwins

Echo paused then read the last line slowly

~dump a bucket of shaving cream on the terror twins~ Echo read before his grin widened

~better idea team up with the twins and prank the great hall to rain Chocolate from the sky~ Echo stated grinning a almost suffer coated grin

firesage101  
I couldn't stop laughing at the prank on the teachers. I kinda don't want to wait for an update because these are so good but I shall try waiting. hope to read more soon.

~thank you also sorry you had to wait so long a lot has happened with Ghost since the last time he updated he moved, his collage literally closed down while he was in his first year of collage and yeah lady luck is currently paying a visit in the bad way heck Ghost's laptop is broken he's writing all this down on his phone but hopefully he will be able to upload this soon~ Echo stated smiling as he turned back towards his friends right as they reached the front door of the school and instantly Echo appeared beside his friends as Mcgonnigal opened the door as Echo became visible to her and for a moment she paused and stared at the smirking being before she instantly looked over the rest of the students before she told them to follow her and after a bit Echo noticed they were in a hallway outside the great hall and while Professor Mcgonagall told them about the house rules Echo watched his friends Hermione was whispering more and more spells she read about which was making those around her go wide eyed and start worrying, Neville was looking around and keeping close to Echo, Ron was bringing in a lot of other kids around him as he told them about his brothers telling him about how they would have to fight a troll, while Draco was watching everyone else with his two henchmen/friends all of this just caused Echo to smile as he looked towards all the other students watching their reactions while in the other room he sat down in between Fred and George

~hey guys I have a surprise for you~ Echo stated causing all that could see or hear him to look over at each Echo as Mcgonagall came back and led the first years in as Echo settled down on a rafter and he watched as his friends went to there house's Hermione, Ron, and Neville going to Gryffindor while Draco and his friends went to Slytherin then as the last of the names came up and the class started towards their meal several people paused they couldn't see Echo he was nowhere to be found instantly his friends grew worried

"And finally Harry Potter" Professor Mcgonagall stated causing everyone to look up in surprise

"Or rather Echo" Mcgonagall said with a silent smirk as Echo slowly appeared sitting on the stool as the hat raised up and when his friends saw him they gasped as their 'imaginary Friend was on stage and was Harry Potter the boy who lived that had died

"Hmm interesting very interesting this will be a extremely hard job for me" the sorting hat stated but this time everyone could hear it

"You have the characteristics of every house although that might be thanks more to what exactly you are which is mind boggling in itself" that hat continued as he dug deeper then it fell into silence

"Is this true" the hat asked shakingly which caused Echo to smirk

~yep but don't worry too much on that unless you want to go insane~ Echo stated smirking

"Me go insane I'm surprised you aren't insane Especially when you learnt of that" the hat yelled surprising the students

~heh you get used to stuff like that and hey what's wrong with Stitches he's nothing compared to Horror~ Echo stated while the hat surprisingly flinched a bit

"Holy hell what is wrong with that kid" the hat yelled this just caused Echo to shrug

~heh he's insane although you haven't noticed~ Echo was saying before the hat interrupted

"Gryffindor quickly if this kid can survive having this knowledge in his head he's braver than Godric ever was" the hat stated and instantly Echo vanished only for several copies to appear around the room as he sat beside Hermione,Ron,Neville,the twins, and Draco all of which plus the other students were staring at Echo then as Echo was opening his mouth he froze as someone else appeared beside his copy sitting at the Gryffindor table she was a girl about 16 years old with brown hair with patches dyed purple with some red streaks at the top then once she was done whispering in Echo's ear she vanished and almost instantly every Echo screamed out a single word

~WHAT~ then quickly most of the Echo's disappeared before one appeared back on the stage

~I'll be right back~ Echo stated looking at the headmaster and deputy headmistress who opened their mouths to say something only for Echo to disappear again

Portal castle

Echo quickly rushed into the castle passing by several of the other heroes and children Ghost had adopted to his team till he reached the library and opening the doors he rushed inside and right for Ghost sending the now 20 year old man crashing back into the chair he had been seating in

~What happened~ Echo yelled looking at Ghost terrified while Ghost groaned

"Nothing happened everything's fine Echo" Ghost stated waving his hand dismissive which was a bad move as instantly Echo noticed the loose wrapping on it and he glared at Ghost

`That doesn't look like nothing~ Echo stated glaring before he paused having noticed a hospital bill on the table causing Ghost to grimace as he looked away

~You clumsy idiotic` Echo started anger warring with worry in his eyes

"Hey I'm fine and besides I only had three stitches" Ghost stated

~THAT DOESN'T MATTER YOU BLOODY IDIOT~ Echo yelled glaring before he sniffled

~You you could have~ Echo stated tears coming to his eyes while Ghost sighed before he noticed the readers

"Huh guess I better explain fully what happened and why I was gone for a couple weeks" Ghost stated sighing as he hugged Echo close

"I already gave you guys a basic run down what happened but I guess some of you might won't more information basically put I currently work with a construction company known as HYDCO and one day while at work I huh" Ghost stated pausing as he blushed lightly

"I tripped in the middle of working moving a sawzar out of the way" instantly Ghost's head was back up and looking at you as Echo looked up surprised

"And before You guys start worrying about that it wasn't what sent me to the hospital after all I've had plenty of knowledge of how to handle dangerous tools" Ghost stated before he sighed as he moved Echo over onto his hip

"No it was what I landed on that caused problems you see I had instantly done as I should have sending the Sawzar as far away from my body with my left hand while my right tried to catch myself but sadly while I did catch myself it wasn't on the" here Ghost paused

"Safest of grounds huh … I landed in cement wire" Ghost stated quickly

"One of the wires pierced into my wrist and straight into a vein that was connected to the main vein in my wrist but luckily my boss had quickly rushed me to the hospital which then got me safe for travel to a more advanced hospital where they had to do surgery to tie off the vein before stitching me up" Ghost stated unwrapping his wrist and taking off a cloth bandage on the center of his wrist showing a red and bumpy area with a single black stitch showing clearly against the irritated skin

"And after a couple of weeks the skins closed up and I can type again after they took out two out of the three stitches" Ghost stated letting his hand drop while tossing the wrap on the table although Echo was glaring at him as he laughed

"Heck as soon as they stopped the blood flow I was laughing and joking about it so I was fine although several people stated I looked like I had came out of a murder scene" Ghost stated laughing as his image changed where he was wearing a white shirt with a large blood stain going down from his chest and to his waist with blood also covering his blue pants

"But luckily nothing seriously bad happened" Ghost stated smirking

"Nothing serious nothing serious Ghost if that wire had cut to the left a bit more and if they didn't get you to the hospital you could have lost your hand or even died because it could have struck the main vein" Echo yelled while causing Ghost to flinch as he laughed quietly

"Yeah the doctors and nurses did stat that I was really lucky but everything came out fine Echo there's nothing to worry about in fact I should be fully healed by the end of the month with absolutely no stitches at all" Ghost stated smiling as Echo snuggled into him

"Good and you better not ever scare me or the others ever again" Echo stated causing Ghost to laugh slightly

"I'll try my best" Ghost stated smirking before he turned confused eyes to the child

"Also who told you about this" Ghost asked before he sat up straighter hearing the sound of a lot of people coming towards the door this caused Echo to smirk

"Cd told me" Echo admitted as the rest of the large family came rushing in asking questions all of them worried with some of the younger ones with tears in their eyes all the while Cd laughed quietly in the background as Ghost tried to calm all of them down

* * *

Oh also yes the start of this chapter was wrote way before the incident I just never had time to finish it at least a couple months had passed since the beginning till it got to the point where CD appeared that's all from today and new and all newer reviews will be read by Echo next chapter and sorry for the long wait


End file.
